


its all an inconvenience!

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Otabek, Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Yuuri, Yuri centric, omega!yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not many people knew. He took suppressants for a reason. Being an omega was a huge inconvenience. So he just hid it, and planned to make everyone think he was just a beta for the rest of his life. But life seemed to have other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a/b/o verse fic!! i really dont like the sexual aspects of the trope (funny bc it was created for the sexual point) i just like the dynamics of it!! so i wrote this. Its teen rated for language. Nothing triggering happens but it hints at a guy trying to attempt rape or kidnapping!
> 
> Edit 1/4/17: I changed some formatting, so if its harder to read than before tell me and i'll revert it ~~

Not many people knew. He took suppressants for a reason. Being an omega was a huge inconvenience. So he just hid it, and planned to make everyone think he was just a beta for the rest of his life. But life seemed to have other plans.

That is how Yuri Plisetsky, 15, found himself in this situation.

It started off like a normal day; wake up, shower, eat, take suppressant pills, go to practice.

Yuri walked into the rink that day with a confident stride. He met Yakov at the benches and sat down to put his skates on. His hair was in a messy bun, braids holding up the parts that were a tad too short. A slightly cropped black tee hung off his small body, black leggings hugging his legs. To an Alpha's standards: he was pretty. Even an angelic figure to some. Hell, to everyone's standards he was pretty, alphas just tended to show it more. And Yuri knew it. Only he knew why, though. He was an Omega. Omegas were virtually unheard of in the skating world. Alphas reigning supreme and Betas filling in the blanks. So that's what he told the world he was: a Beta. He couldn't fake the scent of an alpha and betas had little to no scent. Easy to fake as suppressants made his own strong flowery scent undetectable. And the media accepted it--- it wasn’t like there was anything to go against Yuris claimed second gender.

Today the rink was busy. More people came in to train and have fun with friends-- it wasn't like the rink was exclusive to the Russian team. Yuuri and Viktor were at the rink today, along with the rest of the Russian team. There was a big burly man, easily 6 foot 5, clearly an alpha, you could smell it in the air. He was sketchy to say the least. He obviously was up to no good. But the woman who ran the rink-- bless her heart-- was a small frail old omega woman who was clearly too intimidated to go ask the man to leave. Yakov, who was on this man's eye level, didn't do anything because “as long as he isn't interfering with our practice, he isn't any of my business.” And so everyone let him be.

But then, the man did something so disgusting, inmates would have a feast over his body. He used a submission tactic on the entire rink; forcing all the omegas to submit. Viktor lay over Yuuri protectively, glaring at the man who forced submission. And he wasn't the only one. Mated pairs lay in similar stance all over the ice. Yuri felt sick. His suppressants weren’t strong enough to resist the submission, and being unmated made his biological instincts even more apparent. At that exact moment, it would appear Yuri didn’t take any suppressants at all that morning. Yuri grit his teeth as he lay on the ground, back hunched and neck bare, trying to resist his own body. The man smirked and made his way over to Yuri. Yakov was preoccupied trying to cover a poor five year old caught in the mess, and Yuri didn’t really blame him. The pig of a man would have gone after her if Yakov were protecting him and not her.

He licked his lips as he hunched down to Yuri, to say something in his ear. But before he could say anything; he was on the floor reeling in pain.

“What the fuck?! Are you insane?! Forcing submission is the worst thing you could possibly ever do! Good luck ever getting a mate after what you pulled here- you know what? Have fun going to jail. You forced submission on the mated AND minors. You piece of scum.” the voice spat. It was Viktor.

And just like that, it was over. The submission was released and Yuri had control of his body again. Yuri heaved in breaths like it was his last minutes on earth. Yuri looked up to Viktor with honest sincerity. “Thanks, Old Hag.”

The man was quickly escorted out by the cops in handcuffs. But now everyone was doting over Yuri. And he was exceptionally overwhelmed.

 

“Are you alright?”

“You’re an omega?”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“No wonder you’re so pretty!”

 

With every sentence spoken more shame and anger welled inside of Yuri. He exhaled angrily and stomped off the ice. “Alright!” he shouted “I’m going home!”

 

~~

 

Yuri flopped onto his bed and promptly had an anxiety attack. Everyone knows.

 

**_Yuri Plisetsky: Omega!?_ **

The headlines trumpet.

 

He feels his phone vibrate and slowly pulls it out of his pocket.

 

*2 unread messages: Vik & Katsudon*

 

>>from: Vik

Hey!! Just want to make sure you’re alright!!

 

<<to: Vik

Asshole

 

>>from: Vik

!! glad u r ok!

 

>>from: Katsudon

I’m coming over.

Yuri bolts up in frustration at that text and rushes to the front door. He opens it to find one Yuuri Katsuki with a hand raised to knock.

 

“What do you want?!”

“You’re an omega.”

Yuri’s head dips down “Yeah.”

“Why are you ashamed?”

“I’m not seen as conventionally strong. The whole sport is going to look down on me now.”

“I don’t think so.”

“How would you know, Piggy?!”

Yuuri lets out a laugh “Yurio, I’m an Omega too.”

Yuri’s face expresses confusion, shock, and embarrassment from his apparent no observation skills all at once.

“I Presented at 14, and was already competing in the junior international class for a while. And once it happened I was expected to grow weaker and weaker, but I proved them wrong. So it died down, and no one talks about it anymore. Sure, it comes up at press conferences when I win, but no one says anything at competitions. Everyone just thinks of me as an opponent, not a weak omega.”

“That...” Yuri starts “Helps. It helps a lot. Thanks Yuuri.”

Yuri realized he just broke his cool guy facade. “Now get the hell away from my apartment or I’ll kick your ass so hard you won’t be able to skate tomorrow!”

“Don't worry” Yuuri laughs jokingly “my ass has taken worse and i’ve still been able to skate!” Yuuri ends his sentence with a wink.

“OUT!” Yuri shrieks.

“Bye, Yurio!” Yuuri yells as Yuri slams the door on him.

_“Maybe...”_ Yuri thinks _“maybe everything will be alright.”_

 

~~

 

And everything _was_ alright. After an initial press conference to announce yes, he would continue skating, no, it wouldn’t affect his performance, yes, he's still going to sweep gold and the only thing that's going to change is him not having to take any _god damned suppressants anymore._

_“They made me sick!” he yells to the journalists. “Imagine waking up everyday to take a pill that suppresses one of the most natural instincts we have and stopping everything your body wants to do. Image what it was like when heats were supposed to be happening. It was constant nausea and sickness! My condolences to anyone who still suffers taking them. I’m so sorry society failed you to the point you were drove to take them.”_

 

_~~_

 

“Hey, Yuri?” Otabek asks during a late night playing video games

“What?” Yuri grunts.

“What are heats like?”

“Hmm… bad. Hot. 0/10 do not recommend.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean ‘what do you mean’?! Imagine taking your teenage horniness and multiplying it by 100. For a week. That’s what it’s like.”

Otabek looks up to the ceiling with an appreciative look in his eye. “I have it so easy being an alpha.”

“Damn straight. Now get to the fucking checkpoint or I will shoot your ass off this platform!”

“Geez!” Otabek laughs “You know, I feel like you being an omega has given you some advantage in the competition field.”

“How so?”

“When you’re skating agape, the looks and scent draw everybody in. You may not realize it, but you are a pheromone machine when you’re performing. And you lock everyone's eyes on you as a result-- it makes for an exceptional performance.”

“What can I say? I _am_ the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> yurio is my smol son i love him!! im yoi trash im so sorry TT
> 
> if you see any mistakes please leave a comment and tell me!! I often write in one sitting and everything i write is unbetad and i try to post as soon after writing as i can, and i try my best to edit it!!! but dyslexia gets into the way of that so some stuff still goes unnoticed.
> 
> edit 1/4/17: Oh wow! over 200 kudos!! thanks! im not a popular writer at all so this is just,,,, aaaa thanks for your support guys!


End file.
